Hunt for Revenge
by Surreal Epiphany847
Summary: Frank and Joe are finally being rewarded for their heroic efforts when a tragedy happens. One's hunt for revenge leads to a bitter end. This is my first fanfic so please bare with me! Second story will be starting soon!
1. Chapter 1

Hunt for Revenge

Chapter 1

"Man, I look _good_," said the seventeen year old boy to himself in the mirror. He was applying the finishing touches to make sure his blond hair was just right. After he was satisfied with his blond locks he checked his six foot frame once more, straightened his tie, and suit jacket. It was a handsome navy blue suit that fit perfectly despite his muscles.

"Joe, let me see that tie. I think it's cutting off circulation to you're the part of your brain that controls your modesty, " laughed the eighteen year old as a twinkle in the brown eyes sparkled while poking fun at his younger brother. He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt, and black tie.

"Ha ha very funny. Just looking good for the ladies, " responded Joe to his big brother Frank. He looked over at his brother eyeing up and down his brother's 6 foot one frame and whistled. "Looks like you're going to be in trouble when Callie sees you."

Frank noticed his brother's sly grin but humored him by asking why.

"Because she'll think you're trying to look good for the ladies too."

Frank gave a mischievous smile and playfully tousled Joe's blond hair knowing it would annoy him because Joe had just claimed it was perfection. Frank started running down the stairs as Joe was yelling "HEY" and then frantically fixing it again. Once Joe was sure his hair was fine again, he followed in suit as they entered the living room of their family's home. There they found their mom, Laura, in a long purple dress and their father in a similar suit as Frank's.

"Where's Aunt Gertrude?" asked Frank who was anxious to get going.

"She's still getting ready. I'm afraid she's changed her clothes more than twice because she's so excited for you boys and of course because it will be on television," answered their famous detective father, Fenton Hardy.

Just as Joe was about to sit down in their overstuffed chair, Aunt Gertrude appeared from the staircase announcing she was ready to get the show on the road. Her hair was pinned up and she was wearing a beige dress.

Joe smiled. _Here we go_...he thought as they all piled out of the house and into two cars. Frank and Joe took their high tech black van while their parents and aunt drove Fenton's blue sedan.

Frank grabbed a hold of the passenger side with his right hand while looking down at a yellow piece of paper in his left hand, reading intently.

"You don't mind driving while I practice for my speech, do you bro?" asked Frank as he climbed into the seat of the van and not even looking up to see his brother mocking him.

"Hey, if it means I don't have to make one, then fine by me. You only have a few minutes anyways. So get to work!" teased Joe as he turned on the van and headed out of the driveway and towards downtown Bayport.

About 15 minutes later, all of the Hardys arrived at the central park located in the heart of Bayport.

Both boys got out of the car and saw their favorite fans waiting for them by the entrance.

"Hey guys! Thanks for coming out!" exclaimed the younger Hardy as he and Frank strode up to meet Callie, Chet, Tony, Phil, and Biff. Callie was Frank's girlfriend but the guys were their best friends.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, guys!" said their heavy set friend, Chet Morton as he shook both Frank and Joe's hands.

Callie walked up to Frank and kissed his cheek. He smiled and brought her in for a close hug. He had been a little nervous about his speech but seeing Callie put him more at ease. She looked up at him proudly and said, "It's not every day that my boyfriend gets a medal for saving the mayor's daughter!" She squeezed him in a hug again before letting go.

"I am too you know! Where's my kiss and loving hug?" asked Joe, pretending to be sad and feeling left out.

"Here it is," said his big muscular friend, Biff as he picked up Joe in a bear hug lifting him from the ground. They all laughed as he put Joe back on his own two feet. Joe smoothed out the wrinkles in his navy suit.

"Ha ha. Don't even think about kissing me!" added Joe who chortled at the thought of Biff kissing him. His friends also laughed.

"Well, congratulations to you both! I know you're already getting medals but how about free pizza for a month at Mr. Pizza?" said Tony Prito, the manager of the Bayport's finest pizza parlor.

"YES! I mean…thanks Tony," exclaimed Joe who enjoyed his pizza probably a little too much. He had punched his fist into the air and slowing retracted it realizing how slightly embarrassing his excitement was.

Frank added his thanks and then said, "Well you all should probably start joining our parents and get some seats. We have to sit up on the stage. So we will see you when it's done?"

Callie gave him a kiss for good luck. The rest of their friends nodded and headed into the park where about fifty white folding chairs were laid out on the lush green grass. Ahead of them was a large platform with four more white folding chairs, and a podium. The podium had several microphones on it causing Frank's nerves to amplify but he knew it was just because several television stations would be listening and watching the ceremony.

Frank and Joe took their seats on the stage. The Mayor was going to be sitting in the first seat followed by their father, Frank, and then Joe on the end. It was in order of those speaking. Joe didn't mind being on the end if it meant he didn't have to talk in front of everyone else.

While Frank looked over his yellow paper again silently, Joe looked out into the audience. He could see his mother and aunt sitting and talking to his friends. He smiled because he realized it was nice having people you could trust. Especially, after some of the experiences and people Frank and he had dealt with.

Tuning into his paranoia antennae, he glanced around some more and thought he noticed a suspicious looking character slowly walking around to the back of the park but dismissed it knowing that Chief Collig and Con Riley had the best security team around the perimeter. However, Joe noticed, they were in the second row and were there as friends for this occasion. The rest of the seats seemed to be more people that the mayor or Fenton knew plus a dozen reporters. _Liz!_ Thought Joe and he waved to her. She was a friend and also a reporter for the _Bayport Times_. Liz missed his greeting because she was already feverishly writing down notes.

The Mayor appeared at the podium from the opposite side of the stage with Fenton. Fenton sat next to Frank and patted his oldest on the shoulder and giving him an encouraging smile. He knew his son was going to be a little nervous. Frank half smiled back but kept looking at his notes. He stopped when he heard the mayor talking and poked Joe to look at the mayor as well. Frank tucked his yellow paper into his pocket and rested his hands in his lap as his listened.

All three Hardy men listened intently as the mayor spoke of their heroics and great detective skills. Mayor Wilson thanked them multiple times for saving his daughter, Ava, and returning her home safely.

"Frank and Joe Hardy please step up to the podium," said Mayor Wilson. The boys obliged.

As Frank got up he felt something hit the back of his neck. Thinking it was just a bug he swatted it away and continued walking towards the podium.

"Citizens of Bayport, it is a great pleasure that these two fine young men receive these medals of on honor today. Without their knowledge, strength, and perseverance I fear I would not have been reunited with my wonderful daughter, Ava."

Joe followed the mayor's line of sight and saw his brunette daughter smiling back. He recalled the day they found her and felt proud that he could have helped in any way for making it happen.

The mayor continued, "I have asked their father, Fenton Hardy, the famous detective to bestow these medals upon his sons. I know, as a father, it is a great honor."

Fenton smiled proudly and nodded as he took a medal and pinned it to Frank's black suit. He clapped him on the back and gave him a hug.

Joe smiled realizing his turn was next. He accepted the medal and hug from his father, noticing a slight resemblance of something wet in his father's eyes. _Do I see a tear of happiness from dear old dad?_ His thoughts were interrupted by the mayor once again.

"I give you Fenton Hardy." The audience applauded as Fenton took his position behind the podium. The mayor took the first seat.

"Hello ladies and gentleman. My expertise is in fighting crime and not public speeches," Fenton laughed and paused for the audience's reaction. He looked at his two sons next to him smiling proudly at their father. He continued, "I will try to make this short. I have been a police officer and now a private eye. I have had many partners, solved many crimes. But the job I have been the most proud of is being a father to Frank and Joe. Not only are they good kids-young men, but they are great detectives and sworn to help people however they can. I am proud to work with them on the few rare occasions they allow me to"-pause-"but I could not have asked for two better sons. Congratulations Frank and Joe! I love you boys."

Fenton stepped away and embraced his two boys while the audience clapped and cheered. Frank released himself from his father and walked up to the podium.

He started feeling a little dizzy and started sweating from his brow. _Come on, Frank. Get a hold of yourself. You risk your life all the time but you can't talk in front of people? _internalized Frank.

"I speak for Joe and myself when I say thank you to Mayor Wilson and Dad. Thank you to our family and friends. Thank you everyone for coming out and supporting us today. We are honored that the mayor wanted to reward us for just doing our jobs. We have come through a lot and experienced many obstacles but we do it to help people. Joe and I are humbled by your praise and appreciate it greatly. However, we always do what we think is right and we are just glad that we were able to help find Ava." Frank stumbled on his words and swayed a little. He grabbed onto the podium to stop himself from falling over. Joe noticed his brother's behavior and gave a concerned glance in his direction. He knew Frank was nervous but he would never lose his cool like that.

Joe moved to his brother as he noticed the color draining from Frank's face. _Frank is going to pass out! _


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry this one is a little shorter. I'm not concerned about word counts as you will see as the story progresses. Thank you for reading! PS I am still trying to figure out how to respond to reviews…

Chapter 2

Just as Joe was about to reach his brother and catch him as he fell, Frank regained his composure and cut his speech short with a simple thank you to end it.

"You okay, Frank? You looked like you were going to pass out," whispered Joe as they both took their seats again.

"Yeah. I'm fine now. I don't know what it was. It was weird. But it passed," whispered Frank and he loosened his tie a little.

The mayor had finished his thank yous and congratulations. He motioned to the audience that they could get up. The Hardy men also got up, shook hands one more time with the mayor and then went to meet up with their family and friends.

Joe jumped down from the platform noticing that Frank took the stairs cautiously. He shrugged to himself and wandered over to the crowd of familiar faces that came just to see him…and Frank.

"Well, I am starving! Let's get something to eat!" suggested Joe who grinned playfully ear to ear.

"I second that motion!" responded Chet, who was always able to eat. Subconsciously, he rubbed his stomach.

"Laura and I would love for you all to join us at Owen's Steakhouse. It just opened up on Maple. We have to take some photos for the press but we will meet you there in a little while," said Fenton.

Joe pretended to pout but the thought of a steak dinner sounded delicious so he just licked his lips.

"We will get seats Mr. Hardy and see you soon!" Callie winked at Frank who half smiled back. For a moment, she thought something might be wrong with her boyfriend but shrugged it off.

"Thanks Callie. Drive safe everyone," replied Laura Hardy who waved and then walked off with her family to take press photos.

****

"So tell us how you finally found Ava," asked Phil Cohen after everyone had ordered their dinners.

"It's not that exciting really," replied Joe as he glanced at Frank who gave a sly a smile in return.

"Oh come on, Joe. Do you want to tell it or shall I?" grinned Frank as he put his cloth napkin on his lap.

Joe paused looking at all of his family and friends waiting to hear what he was going to say.

"Fine, but I am telling it." Joe continued after Frank motioned to go ahead. "Our evidence and clues led us to this really horrible looking house in the middle of nowhere. It was late and we checked to make sure it was really abandoned. There was no car outside so we figured the kidnappers had to have been gone for the time being. And then we went in and found Ava. The end. See? Not exciting at all."

"Joe, you forgot the best part!" exclaimed Callie who received a cold stare from Joe who grumbled under his breath.

"What part is that?" asked Biff knowing it would further torture Joe.

"I fell through the floor," said Joe through gritted teeth.

"What?" asked Tony as he and the whole table of people laughed.

"I'll help you out Joe," said Frank who was beaming as they all poked fun at his baby brother. "Joe and I walked in the old house and were looking around. I looked over at him and he was doing some kind of Irish jig."

"Irish jig? Really? Like the people in Riverdance?" interrupted Chet who was buttering his second roll.

"Yeah," replied Joe, embarrassed. The group laughed at the image of Joe dancing like someone from Riverdance and then crashing through the feeble floor.

"Well in Joe's defense it would have taken longer for us to have found Ava if he hadn't danced. He fell through and found her tied up down there," piped in Frank who could see the veins in Joe's neck twitching.

"Normally it works the other way around," said Chet with the last bite of his roll still in his mouth.

"What do you mean?" asked Callie.

"Normally it's the girl that falls hard for Joe!" replied Chet as he joined everyone in uproarious laughter; except for Joe. He rolled his eyes, folded his arms across his chest and pretended to pout.

_Thanks bro. You forgot to tell them it was part of a bet—that you started!_ Thought Joe as a smile formed on his lips remembering indeed how funny it was.

***

Three hours later, the Hardys were returning home after celebrating with a great meal at the steakhouse.

"I'm so full. I think that steak was the size of Texas!" muttered Joe as he got out of the passenger side of the van. He had told Frank to drive because his stomach was in distress.

"Oh Joe! I think it was the two helpings of mashed potatoes, and three rolls of bread that made it hard to fit the huge steak in there," teased Frank as he poked Joe in the stomach. Joe grimaced at the poke and moaned in discomfort.

"Don't forget the piece of chocolate cake I had for dessert!" Joe grinned and unbuttoned his pants a little. He sighed. "That's better."

Frank laughed as he followed his family into the house for the night. Frank watched as Joe headed into the kitchen and found chocolate chip cookies on the counter that Laura had made that morning. Joe gazed down at his unbuttoned pants, shrugged, and took a cookie or two despite how full he felt.

_Just like Joe to find an extra stomach. _Turning on his heels, Frank remembered he forgot something out in the van. He turned and shouted, "I forgot something! I will be right back!" Frank headed out the door without waiting for a confirming reply.

Joe had devoured one cookie and was working on the second when he heard his brother say something and the door slam shut. He went towards the door to see what was going on because he hadn't heard what was said. Suddenly, his face lost color and the cookie he was admiring dropped to the floor.

Joe watched in horror as his big brother opened the door and his body collapsed onto the floor with a sickening thud.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Frank's hand fell slowly from the doorknob and his body was half in and half out of the doorway. His brown hair was matted to his forehead from sweat and he was motionless.

"DAD!!!!!!!" screamed Joe as he rushed to Frank's side. Joe knelt down to check to see if Frank was breathing. It was shallow and raspy at best.

Fenton came out of his den wearing just his white shirt and dress pants. Clearly he wasn't going to delay removing his suit jacket and throat restricting tie.

"What's wrong Joe?" asked Fenton as he rounded the corner and saw Joe leaning over Frank. "What happened to Frank?"

With worried eyes Joe stammered, "I don't know. One minute I am eating a cookie and the next Frank comes in and collapses on the floor!"

"Did you check to see if he's been hurt?"

"I was working on that. His breathing is shallow. He hasn't responded to me at all.

"Your mother went up to bed and I don't want to startle her now. Joe, call 9-1-1 while I check for bullet wounds or anything else. He was fine just before. I wonder what happened to him…" Fenton's voice trailed off as he examined his eldest son.

Joe recalled the few insistences that his brother had acted strange but he had seemed fine after that. It had to have been the speech is what Joe told himself before. Now his brother was lying unconscious on the floor and he was talking to the paramedics.

While Joe dialed for help, Fenton carefully rolled Frank onto his back and checked for any bleeding or bruising. It was unlikely that Frank would have gotten into some kind of fight just outside the house and in that short amount of time. But Fenton was afraid someone had tried to kill him with a silenced gun. To his relief, there was no bleeding or bruising. He couldn't check everywhere but he was relieved enough for now.

When Joe returned, Fenton saw the worry in his son's blue eyes. "No bleeding Joe. But that just means why he collapsed is still a mystery. Was he acting funny at all?"

"I just thought he was nervous. He looked a little dizzy while giving his speech and he was sweating. I guess I shouldn't have dismissed it." Joe hung his head in shame for not thinking more of his brother's behavior but perked up when he heard sirens.

"It could have been nothing at the time son. The ambulance is on the way. We can finish this later," suggested Fenton as he stroked Frank's damp hair with his shaky hand.

Joe nodded and looked down at his big brother. _He looks so pale_ _and helpless_. A solitary tear manifested and fell from his blue eyes.

Aunt Gertrude and Laura had heard the sirens and headed down to see what was going on. Laura reached the bottom of the steps to see the paramedics passing by with her eldest son on the stretcher.

Mrs. Hardy gasped as she saw Frank lying on the gurney. "Frank is dead?!"

"Frank is not dead. He collapsed at the door. We need to get into the car and go to the hospital. Why don't you change your clothes and I will meet you in the car in a few minutes?" suggested Fenton. Silently, the ladies nodded and headed to their rooms to change out of their nightgowns.

"Dad I'm going to ride with Frank in the ambulance," said Joe as he passed his father on the way out the door.

Grabbing Joe's arm, Fenton said, "He's going to be okay Joe." They looked into each other's eyes both trying to believe the words. Joe nodded and left.

Fenton locked up and double checked all the windows and doors. They piled into the car a few minutes later and left for the hospital.

Meanwhile, Joe was in the ambulance watching the male EMT assist Frank's breathing with an oxygen mask and the female start an IV into his arm. He was stable for now.

_For now,_ thought Joe. With his fingers in his hair and his head bowed down he kept thinking about the day's events. _Today was supposed to be a great day. We don't usually get rewarded for helping people but today the spotlight was on us for once. It wasn't menacing or terrible…it was proud. So why am I now in an ambulance watching my brother fight for his life?_

The ambulance stopped at the Emergency Room door and Joe's thoughts were once again interrupted. Frank's gurney was led out of the vehicle and into the hospital with Joe following right behind. A nurse held her hand out to stop him as Frank was guided through swinging double doors and he was not. The nurse said something but Joe didn't pay attention. He wanted to be with his brother. The same nurse put her hands gently on his shoulder to get his attention and pointed to the waiting area. Joe obliged reluctantly.

Pacing back and forth, Joe thought about all of the times one or both of them had to visit the hospital. _Way too much and definitely more than most people_, thought Joe as he finally took a seat in the waiting room area. He couldn't shake the feeling that it was just the beginning.

A few minutes later, but what seemed like an eternity, Joe saw his mother, father, and aunt coming through the door. _Thank goodness,_ thought Joe. He no longer had to wait for news alone.

"Any news? Anything happen in the ambulance?" asked the very worried father.

"No. They said he was stable for now," responded Joe in a small voice. Fenton nodded his understanding and embraced his youngest son.

"I don't understand how this could have happened," stated Aunt Gertrude.

"Frank seemed fine at dinner. He was happy even," remarked Laura as she wiped a tear from her eyes with a tissue.

"We're not sure what is going on but we will find out as soon as the doctors do. I'm sure they are just running some tests," said Fenton trying to stay strong for the others and Frank.

_Or someone is out to kill him_ thought Joe. He leaned back in the chair knowing it was going to be a long wait. He found himself closing his eyes and thinking about the day Frank had started the bet with him.

The two Hardy boys were on a special case regarding the kidnapping of the mayor's daughter. They were sitting in their black van on a stakeout of a suspect's house. The black van had a mock cable company's logo and information magnetically attached to the sides of the van to provide as their cover.

"Let's make a bet, Joe," suggested Frank as he put down his binoculars momentarily and looked at his brother.

"Since when are you into betting?" asked the younger blond.

"I don't know. Something about being on a stakeout brings out the gambler in me. Plus you always get me so I think it's my turn to get you," replied the brown haired teen.

"I always get you because I always win. Just like this time," countered Joe with a sly grin.

"We will see about that," responded the older boy confidently.

"Okay so what is this bet you want to make?"

"I bet that you can't go a full 24 hours without saying you are hungry or mentioning that you want to eat."

"Really? That's the best you can do? Frank, it makes me sad to call you my brother if that is the best you can do."

"Joe it may be simple but it is a guaranteed win."

"For me," stated Joe as he pointed to himself.

"No way. We've been sitting out here on this stakeout for five hours and I think you have announced your hunger at least twelve times. Or you have made some mention of needing to eat. I am _so_ going to win this one little brother."

"First off, I would say I mentioned it more like six times," said Joe receiving a look from Frank that asked _really? Yeah right. _He continued, "Okay so let's say you somehow get super lucky and win this stupid bet…what do I have to do?"

Frank tilted his head and arched an eyebrow in thought. A smile formed on his lips as he said, "You have to dance an Irish jig for a whole minute."

Joe looked dumbfounded. "What?"

"Yeah. Just like the people in Riverdance," replied Frank, smugly.

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard."

"Oh I'm sure you have heard stupider things Joe. If you are so sure you are going to win, what do you have to lose?" taunted the elder Hardy boy.

"That's true. But what do I get if I win?"

"Well, IF you win, I will pay for your dinner," offered Frank as he trained his binoculars on the house they were spying on.

Joe folded his arms and pretended to think about it. "Okay as long as I get to decide where we eat."

"Deal."

"When does the 24 hours start?"

"Right now."

"Man I could go for a pizza at Prito's."

"Joe!"

"I had to get one last time out," said Joe with a mock innocent grin.

"Fine. It starts right now."

***

Joe smiled at the memory even though he did end up losing. Fenton comforted his sister and wife while they all waited silently for news on Frank.

The doctor finally emerged from the swinging double doors that barricaded them from seeing the young man they all loved.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hardy I have news about your son Frank."

"Yes, doctor? How is he?" asked Fenton who was the only one who wasn't holding their breath and could speak.

"Well, sir, I am afraid you're not going to like it."

* * *

A/N: Yes Poor Frank. More will be revealed soon… Thank you for reviewing and reading!!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This one is a little long. Consider it a "2 for 1" as it was originally intended to be 2 chapters. Thanks for reading!

CHAPTER 4

With misty eyes, the Hardys braced themselves for horrible news.

"Go on…" pleaded Fenton as he was trying to keep his heart from breaking.

"Sir, it appears your son is fine."

"But-?" asked Joe surprised and slightly confused.

"Why would you say we wouldn't like the news, Doc? That's great news!" exclaimed Fenton.

"Well, Mr. Hardy, it is possible that he was poisoned or some kind of toxin caused his collapse but his test results show nothing in his system and it was like there never was. So to tell you the truth, we can't say for sure what caused it." The doctor looked them with apologetic eyes.

"Um, ok. So does that mean he can come home?" asked Joe hopefully.

"Not yet. I want to keep him overnight to make sure nothing changes. We stopped the IV but we are still monitoring him. But if everything comes out okay then he might be able to go home tomorrow."

"Can we go see my son?" asked Laura finally able to let it all sink in.

"Sure. Just keep it short."

With a nod, the doctor walked away and the Hardys followed a nurse to Frank's room. Frank appeared to be sleeping peacefully. Laura, Aunt Gertrude, and Fenton went in to check on him and tell him they loved him.

Joe was waiting outside the door for his turn to see Frank and a realization dawned on him. He grabbed his father's arm when they came out of the room.

"What son?" asked the private eye as he noticed Joe's eyes squint as if it made sense of something.

"When the mayor was speaking, I was looking into the crowd. I could have sworn I saw someone lurking towards the back of the park. I thought it was nothing knowing that the security team was top notch but now I'm thinking it could have been someone trying to do something to Frank!" Joe emphasized his story with a firmer grasp on his father's arm.

"Why didn't you mention it before, Joe?"

"Well, I was too busy worry about the well-being of my big brother! Sorry!" Joe responded a little annoyed that his dad was implying that he left it out intentionally.

"Sorry Joe. It's just been a rough day. Let me call Con and see if he thinks he has any ideas about this. Go see your brother. He was asking for you." Fenton didn't wait for a reply. He got out his cell phone and started dialing.

While Fenton was looking into the lead, Joe bolted into the room only to be slowed down by the pale, weaker version of his brother lying in a depressing hospital bed.

"Joe…" said Frank, faintly. He half smiled.

"Frank! Are you okay? The doctor said he's not sure what happened. Do you?" asked Joe as he sat on the edge of the bed so he could talk to Frank.

"Yes. I seem to be fine. Whatever it was must be out of my system. I have no idea what happened. One minute I'm rereading my speech for the hundredth time and the next I am dizzy and light headed. I was fine at dinner. Or at least I thought so. I went back to the van to get Callie's present and when I tried to come back in…"

"You collapsed. Well, I don't know what is going on either. Dad's looking into a lead though with Con."

"What lead?"

"Well, I remembered something right before I came in here. I remembered seeing a man lurking towards the back of the stage area but it didn't seem to be much at the time."

"Joe…come to think of it…something hit the back of my neck. I was sure it was a bug. What if this mystery man tried to do something but I batted it away without thinking anything of it?" asked Frank as his eyes widen with the realization.

"What could it have been though? It didn't leave a mark, or blood or anything."

"Well it had to be small and feel light. It would need to have been thrown or shot without a sound and from a distance. A dart maybe?" Frank raised an eyebrow at his own question.

"It seems logical. That's you, Frank…the logical one. How would we know for sure?"

"Well I can't go anywhere until they clear me but you could go check the ceremony site and see if you find anything."

"Ok bro, I am on it! See you tomorrow!" Joe got up from his sitting position and was about to leave but turned back. He looked with seriousness in his eyes at his brother and leaned in for a hug.

"What was that for?" asked Frank, smiling back at Joe's sudden burst of affection.

"Hey. Give me a break. I thought I was going to lose my big brother tonight. I was the one that found you lying on the floor. I can't give my brother an I'm-so-glad-you-didn't-die hug?" smirked Joe.

"I'm sorry you found me like that. Thanks for watching out for me though."

"Always. But you owe me a cookie."

Frank looked puzzled but sighed as his baby brother dashed from the room and into the night hot on the trail of whatever was going on.

***

Morning came with a start and Joe was curled up in a small chair. His six foot body did not fold up well into a tiny space. He had been unsuccessful the night before. Too much had been moved and too much time had passed for him to find anything. Plus, he wasn't sure if there was even anything _to_ find. Frank and Joe were just so used to having things happen to them, bad things even, that those thoughts came with the territory.

"Joe," the voice repeated several times.

As Joe floated from his sleepiness, he opened his eyes to see his brother dressed and sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Hey," he replied sleepily while rubbing his eyes. He looked down at himself and realized he was still wearing his navy suit complete with tie.

"I can leave now. Looks like I'm fine," Frank stated.

"Yeah, let's get out of here. It's depressing," Joe pointed to the chair, "and the accommodations are lacking big time." He stood up and stretched happy to have dodged what could have been a really bad situation.

Frank responded with a tired grin and by running a hand through his brown hair. "Let's go home, Joe."

"Yeah. Let's definitely blow this joint!" Joe tried to hide his concern that they still were not sure what happened to him but if the doctors said Frank was okay, that had to be good enough for him.

While driving home, Frank turned to Joe, who was driving, and finally asked, "So I guess you didn't turn up anything while you looked last night? You would have told me already?"

Joe shifted his eyes from the road to his brother who was looking at him already knowing the answer. "No, bro. I'm sorry. The cleaning crew did a good job. Too good. Besides, maybe for once we're reading too much into it."

Frank sank in his seat somewhat satisfied and gazed out the passenger side window thinking that Joe was right; maybe for once there wasn't something hiding in the shadows.

Back at home, Frank and Joe showered, changed clothes, and got some breakfast. Then they met with their father in his den. Fenton was sitting on his couch with a cup of coffee in one hand and the newspaper in the other. He beckoned for his sons to come sit near him.

"Frank. Joe. We need to talk." Fenton spoke with a directness the boys were used to but only they weren't going to like what he was going to say.

"Yeah, Dad?" asked Frank.

Joe took a seat in a brown leather armchair that sat across from his dad while Frank sat directly next to him.

"Well first…Con said the perimeter was secure and that it would be highly unlikely that someone was snooping around. And if they were, someone would have seen them." Fenton paused for a minute and then took a deep breath adding, "Boys I'm afraid you're off duty for awhile. I think you need to take some time to yourselves-without getting into trouble- and then maybe when you're older we can talk about you getting back in the game." Fenton's voice wavered knowing that his sons were going to have a hard time accepting it.

"WHAT? Dad…you can't expect us to stop solving cases! We practically run into them on a daily basis! How can you possibly stop us from getting involved?" Joe countered with angry eyes.

Frank's eyes stared down at the table and sighed, "He's right Joe. We need a break. I get sick and immediately think someone is out to kill me! That's not normal." His eyes sunk deeper into the table as if he were counting the lines on it.

Before Joe could interrupt, Fenton tried to get in a word. "It's for your own good. Frank, I'm glad you understand that."

"Frank? Are you serious? What are you going to do if someone comes up to you and asks you for help? What if it's Callie or Chet? Even if it's a total stranger, how can you tell them no? Can you really say 'Sorry, I can't help you because I'm grounded from solving crimes and helping people'?" asked Joe exasperated.

"First you're not being grounded Joe. You're just gaining the ability to live your life like a seventeen year old. That's all. You should be out having fun, living life, and hitting on girls." Fenton tried to smile and tease him hoping poking fun would lighten the mood. It didn't.

"Frank? You haven't said anything else! Come on! You can't be agreeing to this!"

Frank looked at his brother and knew he was right too. Joe and Frank butted heads all the time but Frank had a hard time not taking his side.

"I see both sides of it Joe. Dad, you can't ask us to stop helping people when they are in trouble. And Joe, no I would never risk someone else's life because I was worried about getting trouble for it. I see that we need to be more cautious but I don't think we can stop…"

"I guess you are on my side after all," said Joe as he gave Frank a little wink.

"Boys, I can't allow you to put yourself into danger." Fenton tried to keep his voice firm but it wavered.

"Dad, you alone should know that just being your sons puts us in danger. I don't mean to hurt you in any way but you have to see that being Fenton Hardy's son equals bad people coming after you on occasion. Yes, we have added to that list by putting our own bad guys behind bars but making a difference is the pay off. It's worth it." Frank felt bad for upsetting his father and indirectly blaming him for their fates but it was true. He put his hand on his dad's shoulder, and added, "You have taught us so well and we have each other to lean on. We have expertise that some of your past police officers never had. We'll be careful. I promise."

Fenton sighed as he thought about what his boys said. "Frank, I don't like when you're right. But you make some good points. I guess I got a little more scared than I care to admit when I saw you lying there last night. And talking to your mother and aunt only made my worries worse. I'm glad you are better, but if a case doesn't come up for awhile I won't be upset." Fenton patted his eldest on the back.

"Okay well now that our little chat is over, I'm heading to the kitchen for round two of breakfast and then I'm going to take a nap. Those hospital chairs are killers!" Joe exclaimed as he got up from the armchair.

Joe glanced at the look on his father's face and realized his bad choice of words. His father's eyes told him not to push his luck. "Oops." Joe turned on his charm and gave Fenton an innocent smile and shrug followed by a hasty retreat into the kitchen.

"Boys," muttered Fenton as his two children left his den and he was allowed to resume reading his newspaper.

_We'll be careful. I promise._ Those words echoed in the private eye's mind and he wished Frank could keep that promise. But he knew he couldn't keep it forever.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Not all promises can be kept…

CHAPTER 5

A week had passed since Frank's fainting spell (as they refer to it now). To Fenton's surprise the week had been uneventful which made him a little less apprehensive about letting the boys take on cases here and there. Frank's promise still lingered in the back of his mind haunting him. _It's a promise made to be broken_ thought Fenton.

Fenton was at his desk rummaging through some papers when a gust of air blew through his office door and whisked some of the said papers in the air. He cursed under his breath while trying to control them.

"Hi Dad!" Joe Hardy, in jeans and a t-shirt, had come storming in causing the paper tornado.

"Hi Joe. What's up son?" asked Fenton has he held one hand on the papers knowing that when Joe left, the paper tornado would return.

"Frank and I are going for a drive. Just thought I would let you know. We're leaving after he says bye to Callie."

"That sounds like fun. Where's Callie going?"

"She's going somewhere with her parents. I only pretend to listen sometimes. We're going to take the van. We'll be back later tonight probably," assured Joe.

"Okay well…"

"Be safe. I know Dad. Frank is driving and you know he thinks the speed limit is something you have to follow."

"Yeah well that makes me feel better considering you don't think it applies to you!"

Joe laughed, "Well, tell Mom and Aunt Gertrude for us. You know how they worry."

"Okay. Bye Joe." With that, the paper tornado was back. Luckily this time, Fenton was prepared.

Outside, Frank was saying bye to Callie who was leaving for a beach vacation in Florida. They were talking about her plans for the week and how much they would miss each other. Joe strode out ready to go.

"Yuck .Go get a room," grimaced Joe as he caught them kissing on the driveway.

"Oh stop it Joe. You're just jealous," said Callie as she gave him a little wink.

Frank caught Joe's eye and saw he was about to say something he'd probably regret so he put out his hand, palm out and said, "Stop. Whatever you were going to say; don't say it…"

Joe laughed because his brother was right; he was going to say something he would probably get hit for. So he decided to change the subject. "What book is that Callie?" He pointed the book poking out from her shoulder bag.

"Oh it's something I picked up so I could read it on the plane. No big deal."

"Let me see it. What is it called?"

"Um…no it's..Hey!" Callie stammered and then shouted as Joe yanked it from her shoulder bag and started to inspect it.

"What is this?" Joe asked examining the front and back cover.

"It's a mystery book."

"This girl detective solves mysteries or something?"

"Yeah. Kind of like you two."

Joe laughed, "Well, I doubt it. We're the Hardy Boys! And I am sure I could write a more realistic story than this." He smiled knowing that his teasing was just about to make Callie boil over.

Callie swiped the book from his hands and placed it back in her shoulder bag. "Right," she remarked sarcastically. "I've liked these books for a long time. Since you" –she pointed at Frank and Joe-"don't let me in a lot of your cases, I thought I would read and solve a few mysteries myself."

"Well, since it's fictional, you'll be safe. Good idea." Joe loved teasing Callie especially when it riled up Frank. He could see Frank turning a light shade of red.

"Alright, Joe. Callie needs to go and so do we. Meet me in the car, okay?" mediated Frank as he saw veins in Callie's forehead start to quiver at Joe's teasing.

Joe waved at Callie knowing that she somewhat enjoyed the playfulness in their relationship. He looked back at the two lovebirds that now seemed to be having a little lover's quarrel. Frank's face was turned down in a frown and Callie was making wide gestures with her arms. Joe turned as Frank glanced his way.

A few minutes later, Frank said his final goodbyes to his girlfriend and watched her leave before getting in the driver's seat of their big black van.

"Already to go?" he asked looking at Joe who was looking for something in the glove compartment. He pretended that Joe hadn't seen his fight with Callie.

"Yeah. We have snacks in the back and gas in the tank. Let's hit it!" Joe decided to ignore the spat seeing as Frank clearly did not want to talk about it. He slammed the glove compartment closed having found his sunglasses and put them on.

"Where to, little bro?" asked Frank and he headed towards the highway.

"Fishing?"

"We didn't bring any supplies."

"Oh…right. Then I guess we can just drive until we want to stop."

"Which will be soon because you were wrong; we don't have gas in the tank."

"Oops. I thought I had put gas in her not too long ago. Oh well. We can stop at a gas station just outside of town. Yes, adventure at last! I like it! Don't tell Dad though because he might ground us!"

Frank knew his brother was only kidding but he had a look of seriousness on his face. "Joe, come on. Give him a break. It's only been a week. Besides between the kidnappings, broken bones, bruises, and cases we take on…we give him plenty of reasons to worry."

"I know. I know. I get carried away some times," apologized Joe.

Silently they headed off to the outskirts of town. Frank stopped at a gas station just outside of Bayport. Joe decided to wait in the car while Frank gassed up the van, paid inside, and used the restroom.

Frank returned smiling while getting into the van. "Shall we?" he proposed.

"Of course!" nodded Joe as he fiddled with his seatbelt. Frank pulled out of the gas station and back onto the road. Frank put his foot to the floor, surprising Joe.

"Whoa! You're going a little faster than usual, huh Frank?" Frank just grinned and shrugged as he made it around a winding bend in the road.

Joe shrugged to himself and said, "Let's turn on some tunes." Joe went to turn on the radio and started changing channels to find his favorite station. He finally found the rock station he enjoyed and leaned back in his seat. He calmly looked out the window enjoying the fact that they had nowhere to go and no agenda.

_It's been a long time since we have been able to just relax and take it easy_ thought Joe. He started to close his eyes when all of a sudden the van skidded to the left, fishtailing wildly.

The younger teen thought he heard his brother say something but he couldn't be sure. Joe tried to concentrate but all that came to him was the feeling of impact as the metal hit him in the side and his head was jerked around. His head banged against the window a few times causing it to shatter in a spider web pattern. Blood started to seep from a gash on his head and trickled down his face. The sound of crushing metal as the van rolled over and over again was deafening. Everything happened in a matter of seconds and finally the van rolled to a stop in silence.

Through blurry eyes Joe saw the broken windshield of the van. He realized he was hanging upside down. With all of his might he tried to turn his head to check on his brother but he couldn't move. _Frank _was his last thought as his mind drifted and a world of blackness consumed him.

A/N: I will post another chapter before Thursday and then a few days later. I have to break my every two days rule since I will be out of town. Happy Early Thanksgiving!


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

"Dorothy. Don't look behind the curtain…" trailed the hushed voice of Joe Hardy. Slowly his eyes lifted as if they had been shutting out the world and now allowing the light back in. He was back and trying to hold on to it. The first sight he saw was his mother's face and teary eyes.

"Mom…am I late for school?" asked Joe in a hoarse voice.

"He's pretty out of it Fenton," said Laura Hardy as she glanced over to her husband who was sitting in the chair next to Joe's bed. She turned her attention back to Joe. "No honey. You are in the hospital."

"What? What happened?" asked a surprised Joe.

Fenton stood and looked down at his son thinking, _Frank broke his promise. I knew he couldn't keep it for long_. "Joe you were in a car accident."

"Oh," replied the young man quietly and still not remembering. "How did I get here?"

"A family was passing by on the road you were on and called it in."

Joe, now more awake, stared at his mother and then father. He moved his head from side to side searching for what was missing.

"FRANK!" exclaimed Joe with memories flooding his mind as he started recalling his last thought of looking at his brother and how he couldn't.

"Honey, calm down." Laura stroked Joe's hair as she tried to shush him.

Joe looked to his father with pleading eyes begging him to tell him what happened to his brother. "Dad…where's Frank?"

"Son, the accident was pretty bad. You're lucky…"

"DAD. Where. IS. FRANK?" Joe was getting more upset and anxious because the longer it took his father the more likely the answer was bad news.

"He's here in the hospital. The doctors say he hit the steering wheel pretty hard and took the brunt of the impact when the van started rolling. He hasn't woken up yet and they are afraid he will slip into a coma." The last part was barely audible as tears filled Fenton's eyes.

"I want to see him," demanded Joe as tears were threatening to escape his eyes as well.

"You have a concussion, a lot of bruises, and a gash on your head. I can't let you wander up to the ICU." Fenton knew it wasn't going to be easy to convince Joe to stay in bed but he had to try. Joe couldn't take seeing Frank in the state he was in.

"I don't care Dad. He's my brother and I _need_ to see him." Joe started sitting up even against his mother's gentle touch to push him back down. "I'm going whether you help me or not."

Fenton sighed, "You are so stubborn Joe! You and your brother almost died…"

"Are you going to help me out or not, Dad?" said Joe, ignoring his father's comment. Despite Laura's attempts to keep him down, Joe started sitting up in bed and maneuvering himself to sit on the edge.

"Fine. I would rather help you than see you hurt yourself more. For the record, I am not happy about this." Fenton walked from his position and out the door returning with a wheelchair moments later.

Laura went to make some more phone calls while Fenton took his stubborn son to the ICU. He had to dodge some glares from passing nurses and doctors.

"Joe…" he finally said when they reached Frank's door.

Joe was reading the sign that said, 'Hardy, Frank' when he finally heard his dad say his name for the second time.

"I can take it. Just let me see him. I want to talk to him." Joe allowed his father to wheel him in next to his brother's bed. Fenton left silently knowing that Joe would need a minute.

"Frank…" whispered Joe as he touched his brother's hand. Tears started streaming down Joe's face. They were uncontrollable as he looked at the battered young man that was before him. Frank's eyes were closed and his body seemed lifeless and still. The bandages around his head, arms, and legs only covered up what Joe knew to be bad injuries. Joe sat with him quietly for a long time. For once, the normally funny, sarcastic teen was speechless. There were no words for how he felt or how badly he wished it was all just a dream.

_How did this happen? _thought Joe_. Everything seemed so perfect. Maybe we were right to think something was going on and something was happening. This was no accident._

Several days later, Joe was released from the hospital but told to get plenty of rest and remain of out trouble. He wasn't completely healed yet. Despite the doctor's recommendations and pleas from his parents, Joe had no intention of staying put.

As Joe and his father took the elevator to Frank's room, he asked how Frank was doing. He wasn't able to visit him after the first time; Mom's orders. Every day he wanted to know how his big brother was doing. It broke his heart that he couldn't go visit him every minute. Laura had put her foot down and would not let her youngest son's health suffer. Joe didn't fight her as long as he knew what was going on with Frank at all times.

"We will find out if anything changed," replied Fenton as he stepped into the hallway of Frank's floor with Joe at his side.

As father and son strode down the hallway to Frank's room, they ran into a balding man in his thirties wearing a white doctor's jacket that seemed to strain under his unusually large muscles as he came out of Frank's room. He smiled when he saw the Hardys.

"Hello. I have some good news for you. I am happy to report that Frank is doing much better. He's not able to talk right now but he won't be slipping into a coma or have any permanent damage." The doctor genuinely smiled while delivering the news.

"That's great Dr."-he looked at the name tag-"Graham. Thank you very much!" Fenton and Joe exchanged happy looks as they entered Frank's room.

Frank looked better than the first time he saw him thought Joe. There were less bandages around his arms and legs. The one around his head was still there though. He sat on the edge of the bed and started talking to him. Fenton decided to head back to the hallway so the brothers could have a moment alone. He could hear Joe's voice rise and fall and imagined him telling Frank an exaggerated story and gesturing with his hands. Fenton grinned knowing that things were looking up.

While out in the hallway, Fenton ran into Callie. "Hi honey. You're back from your trip?"

"Yeah I came back to see Frank. I couldn't take it anymore," replied Callie as she fought back tears. She didn't want to cry in front of the famous Fenton Hardy.

"Well, I'm glad you came. Frank will be happy to know you are here. He's with Joe right now." He sensed Callie's nervousness to go in there not knowing what state she would find her boyfriend in. He continued in an attempt to assure her, "He's much better now. He should be coming home before too long. Things are looking up." He put a comforting hand on her shoulder and motioned for her to go in. She half smiled at him and went in.

"Hi Joe," said Callie as she quietly entered the room. She saw Joe on the edge of the bed apparently just finishing a story.

"Hi Callie."

"How is he?"

"Much better. "

They were interrupted by a nurse coming through the doorway.

"I need to examine Mr. Hardy. I will need a few minutes."

Joe and Callie shrugged and left allowing the nurse to do what he needed to do.

They entered the hallway and talked to Fenton for a little while. None of them saw the nurse slip out of the door and hastily walk away as if he had something to hide.

Joe spoke up noting that the nurse was probably finished. "Callie, why don't you go in there and have a talk with Frank? I'll wait out here with Dad so you can have some private time." Normally Joe would have winked at Callie and act like he was suggesting something. But this time he held back.

"Thanks Joe." Callie stood up and walked back to Frank's room clutching her purse. She didn't know what to say or even if Frank would even hear her. She was more apprehensive especially after their little fight before she left on the day of the accident.

Gently she sat on the edge of her bed. She looked at her hands, then at the door, and finally at Frank. What she saw she was not prepared for. And what she saw made her scream.

A/N: Happy Thanksgiving!! A new update when I return…Thank you for reading and reviewing! I appreciate it!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I have mentioned in my profile that I am a diehard Casefiles fan. That may explain some things as the story continues. As always, thank you for reviewing and reading! Sadly, I still don't own the Hardys.

CHAPTER 7

Joe and Fenton heard Callie's scream as well did some staff members on the floor. They raced into the room flinging the door open.

"What is it Callie?" panted Joe as he rushed to her side. Fenton was only a step behind him. So were doctors and nurses. Even a security guard ran into the room to see what was wrong. Fenton talked to them quietly and assured them they had it under control even though he felt like it was a lie.

Callie didn't say anything. She just handed Joe a note.

Joe read it and clenched his fists. "Where did you find this?"

"On Frank," sniffled Callie.

"Dad. Read this." Joe handed him the note that was now crumpled because he was unconsciously crushing it with his infuriated grasp.

Fenton looked at the note and his face lost its color. "It says I have to turn myself in or they won't give us the antidote to save Frank. I have 48 hours to comply."

"Why would they poison Frank when he's already lying in the hospital?" asked Callie just so she could focus on something besides the horrible note.

"Well I don't think it's a coincidence that this happens the day we get good news on Frank," replied Fenton who was still staring at the note.

Joe piped in by hypothesizing, "Wouldn't it also make sense as to why Frank passed out over a week ago? Maybe their attempt didn't work. Neither did trying to run us off the road. So now they poison Frank with a heavy, lethal dose to draw Dad out and use Frank to do it."

"I guess that makes sense. Although I doubt we are dealing with a rational person that would make sense at all! I wonder what they want me for." Fenton looked into Joe's eyes and then at Callie who was crying. Then he looked at Frank who seemed to have gone from better to worse in such a short time.

"Joe you stay here with Frank while I go get a doctor and see if this note even has credibility. Maybe Frank wasn't poisoned at all." Fenton sounded hopeful but it was halfheartedly. He knew the threat was serious and he knew it had just happened to his son.

"Callie, why don't you call Con Riley and get him down here so we can work on getting that 'nurse' that came in here," suggested Joe as he took her hand gently. He wished he hadn't given her such a hard time earlier.

Callie nodded and made her way into the bustling hallway to make her calls. She was thankful to have something to distract her.

Back in Frank's room, Joe started talking to Frank, hoping that he could hear him. He saw a finger twitch on Frank's right arm and noticed a birthmark that he never saw before. He dismissed it for the time being seeing his father return.

Fenton returned with Dr. Graham. Father and son watched as the doctor took a blood sample from Frank's arm.

"I'll take this to the lab myself and put a rush on it. However, if someone poisoned him with an untraceable toxin, I won't know for sure if the claim is true or not. I'm sorry but we may never know."

"Well, do what you can doctor. Just please let us know as soon as you can."

"Of course Mr. Hardy." With that, the doctor was out the door rushing to the lab to examine Frank's fate.

Together in the room, Fenton and Joe's mind were both reeling with possibilities.

"Dad, when I was talking to Frank before you came in, his finger twitched. And then I saw a mark on his arm that I never saw before," recalled Joe as he sat on the edge of the hospital bed. Fenton sat in the chair to think.

"Joe. I don't know what you think that means but I think you're just reaching because you are concerned for your brother. It's understandable but I don't think it means anything," replied Fenton a little more coldly than he had planned. Joe frowned but didn't argue.

They continued to sit in silence. Sometimes one or the other would pace back and forth or they would switch seats. A few hours passed and no news. There was a knock on the door and Fenton asked the knocker to come in. It was Dr. Graham.

Both Hardys perked up in hopes of some positive news.

"Mr. Hardy and Joe, I have the results from the lab." He paused not knowing how to break the news. "Frank's blood appears to be fine but that means that the drug is not something we can trace. Unfortunately, I cannot determine the drug or the amount of the drug in his system."

"That's good, right?" hoped Joe who was gripping the edge of the bed a little too tightly. His knuckles were turning white.

"Well, not exactly. The monitors and his vitals are suggesting that Frank is fighting something. So my guess is that he was injected with something but it's sophisticated enough that we can't detect it. Based on that note, that was the intended purpose."

"So will my son die without the antidote, doctor?"

Dr. Graham hesitated and glanced from the man and young man in front of him. He opened his mouth to speak but retracted his breath immediately deciding to change his course of action. He decided to respond simply by saying, "Yes."

The news was devastating but it prompted Fenton and Joe to act swiftly and with purpose knowing that time was running out. Fenton directed Joe to stay by Frank for a little while in case someone returned to harm him further or another note was delivered. Fenton drove home to meet up with Chief Collig of the Bayport Police as well as his friend Lt. Con Riley.

In the hospital, Joe watched his brother's breathing become more labored, his heart race and slow down, sometimes wondering if it would cause the machines to explode from the force. Things were not looking good for his brother and he hated not doing anything. His father was right about something though. He needed to be with Frank just in case something else should happen. Joe still couldn't shake a feeling that something wasn't right. _Ever since I found that weird mark on his arm, _he thought.

"Don't think I'm trying to do anything, okay bro? I'm just seeing something…"said Joe as he moved Frank's arm to get a better look. Sure enough, the weird mark was looking back at him. Being a curious person and a detective, Joe decided to look at all of Frank's limbs. He checked his left arm-nothing and his left foot-nothing. Lifting the blanket, he looked at Frank's right foot and noticed something was missing.

_Frank has a scar from when we were little and I broke that vase on his foot. It bled a lot and there was a moon shaped scar in its place on his right pinky toe. _Joe's mind was racing with what this meant. He put down the blanket and looked at the person sitting in the hospital bed. Brown hair, brown eyes, six feet one inch tall, lean but muscular…just like Frank. Joe thought maybe he was losing his mind but the day he dropped the vase on Frank's foot kept flooding his mind swirling and trying to tell him something.

Joe suddenly leapt away from the hospital bed. He realized that the man in the bed was NOT Frank Hardy!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thank you for all of your reviews! I hope you continue reading after what happens next…On the plus side, it's an extra long one! *runs away and hides*

CHAPTER 8

"Dad!!" yelled Joe into his cell phone.

"What is it? Is it Frank? Did something else happen to him?" asked Fenton.

"No. It's not Frank at all!"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"The person in the bed is NOT my brother. I can prove it."

"Joe…I know you are upset but I think you need to think this through a little more…"

"Dad. Come quick. I will show you." Joe hung up excitedly and waited in for his father in the waiting room pacing back and forth.

Fifteen minutes later, Fenton appeared from the elevators sliding doors to find his youngest son pacing the floor, practically leaving an impression on it.

"Joe what is this all about?"

Without verbally responding, Joe grabbed his father's elbow and half walked, half dragged him into the room.

Releasing his grasp on his father, Joe tried to control his excitement and breathing. "There's no scar."

"What scar are you talking about son?" asked a worried Fenton.

"Remember that weird mark I noticed on his arm before?" asked Joe. Fenton nodded so he continued, "Well, I decided to check his other arm and legs. And then I remembered a scar…"

"Joe, you were searching your brother?" inquired the eldest Hardy with a raised eyebrow.

Joe returned his look with an innocent smile. " I had good reason. Like I was saying, when Frank and I were little I dropped a vase on his right foot and he got a moon shaped scar on his right pinky toe." Joe lifted the blanket to show his dad the toe in question.

"There's no scar."

"Exactly!" Joe dropped the covers and smiled at his triumph.

Fenton sighed, "Joe I know you don't want this to be happening but you can't base your theory on one toe. The scar could have healed. How would you even know?"

"I'm not reaching Dad. I wish I remembered another way we could tell…"

"Didn't Frank get a scar on his lower back on the left from a motorcycle accident? I think he had to get stitches."

"YES!" Joe looked at his dad for approval. Fenton nodded and Joe tilted Frank so they could examine his back on the left side. While Joe held Frank, Fenton got a good look at his back.

"Joe. Put him back down."

"Okay." Joe waited for a long time before he heard the words he was longing to hear.

"There's no scar there either."

Leaving a guard outside "Frank's" door, Joe and his father decided to go home to catch up with the police friends and see what they can do. They had 24 hrs left or no antidote. Surely they couldn't even let the imposter die. But not taking any risks, they were sure they were going to be contacted somehow and needed to be prepared to negotiate.

The phone rang and Joe answered thinking it was one of his friends checking up on Frank's condition. Instead, it was a gravelly voice. Joe mouthed "get the tracer" to his father who ran into the den to try to trace the call.

"Hello."

"Joe Hardy. How is your brother doing? Is your father prepared to give himself up in exchange for the antidote to save your ailing brother?"

Joe hesitated thinking of what they had earlier discussed to be the plan. But his anger rose inside him like a beast and he couldn't let this creep get away with it any longer.

"It's a no-go buddy. You're trick didn't work. We know it's not really Frank."

There was gravelly laughter. "Are you willing to bet your brother's life on it?"

"I know it's not Frank. And—" The call cut out and he heard dial tone.

Fenton returned to the living room where Joe was hanging up the phone stunned.

"I almost had it!" Fenton punched a couch cushion in frustration.

"Sorry Dad," sighed Joe.

"It's not your fault son. Let's get a few hours of sleep before we figure out what we're going to do. Time is still running out. I am assuming he will call again if he really wants me bad enough."

"You're probably right. Good night Chief and Con. Thanks for helping." Joe gave a half wave to both officers before slinking upstairs to get a few hours of shut eye.

Morning sun lit up Joe's room very soon after he finally fell asleep. He woke up with a start knowing that the next few hours were crucial for the Hardy family and mainly his brother. Even if it wasn't Frank, they couldn't let his double die nor could they afford to lose contact with the kidnappers who must have taken the real Frank. He dressed and headed downstairs for something to eat.

As he gathered up some toast and orange juice, he turned on the kitchen television to watch the news. He didn't like making a habit of it because it was usually depressing. This morning it was especially depressing.

As Joe sat down to eat, he turned up the volume. He took a drink of his orange juice but almost immediately spit it out of his mouth. His mouth dropped open as he saw a picture of his brother on the TV screen. The newscaster reported, "Early this morning, Frank Hardy died in the hospital. Famous detective Fenton Hardy's eldest son succumbed to injuries related to a recent vehicle accident just last night. No further comment from the family or the hospital is being made at this time."

Abandoning the television and his breakfast, Joe rushed to his father's den to find Fenton pushing the power off button on his remote control. His sullen eyes and beaten expression turned to Joe and confirmed that he had just seen the news as well. Before his dad could say anything, Joe's eyes were teary as he said, "I…I was so sure Dad. I was sure." His voice trailed off as he hung his head low.

Fenton came up alongside him to give him a hug and silently accept his son's apology. He replied softly, "Let's go to the hospital."

"Why?" sniffed Joe as he wiped the tears on his long sleeve shirt.

"To say goodbye."

***

By now Laura and Aunt Gertrude had also heard the news and the tears had yet to cease. However, the ladies did not know all that went into Frank's death. They didn't know that Joe had tempted the villain to prove him wrong. No, Joe's mother and aunt didn't know it was his fault.

Arriving at the hospital, Joe noticed a huge circus of reporter vans, microphones, cameramen, and hungry reporters waiting to pounce on the Hardy family. Only a few weeks ago, they were all attending Frank and Joe's medal ceremony. Now they were all there to record an unfortunate turn of events; one day Frank is a hero and the next the victim of a fatal accident.

Fenton and Joe kept it to themselves that they knew this wasn't an accident. Guilt wrestled inside of Joe as he and his family made way to Frank's floor of the hospital to meet with Dr. Graham.

Upon leaving the elevator and reaching Frank's room, Joe noticed that there seemed to be less staff than usual.

Fenton stopped a passing nurse and asked to see Dr. Graham but she said he wasn't in for the day. Shrugging it off, he asked to see someone else.

"Dr. Bauer will be with you shortly," assured the nurse after she paged him on the hospital's intercom system.

The family took seats in the waiting area. Each Hardy member was looking into the empty space thinking his or her own thoughts.

A tall man with dark skin and features approached the sullen group. He shook hands with Fenton and spoke. "I am very sorry for your loss Mr. Hardy; all of your losses. If you would like to take his belongings they are in his room. As for Frank, he's already been relocated. You can discuss arrangements with the funeral staff. Again, my condolences."

"Dr. Bauer, what would you say was the cause of death," asked Fenton who was finally able to find his voice.

"The accident. His conditions were worse than we originally thought," stated Dr. Bauer. The doctor fixed a pen that was in his coat pocket and listened to the intercom say his name. "I'm sorry. I have to take that call." He nodded to the Hardys who were all standing now on weak knees and heavy hearts.

"Let's get his things and go," suggested Joe who was trying to avoid the lump in his throat from rising and the anger and sadness from overcoming him. The faster they left the hospital the better.

After gathering Frank's belongings, the family gathered back at home. They found Callie, Chet, Phil, Tony, Biff, Con Riley, and Chief Collig waiting for them to offer their condolences. There were many tears as they each took turns embracing one another.

Later than night, Joe plopped on his bed still fully clothed with his left arm under his head. He couldn't close his eyes because when he tried, he would just see his brother's face. Warm, stinging tears started to roll down his cheeks as his sad blue eyes searched the ceiling of his bedroom for some kind of answer.

_I can't take this anymore, _thought Joe_. I need to drive or something and get my mind off this._ Joe knew it was impossible for him to take his mind off the fact that he was going to bury his older brother in two days. He also knew if he didn't do something he would explode.

He quietly tore down the stairs, grabbed keys, and sprang out the door. The black van wasn't done being fixed so he took his father's blue sedan.

Making his away along the streets of Bayport, Joe's mind started wandering from image to image. He imagined some of the good times he's had with his brother like fishing, or vacationing on the beach. He smiled at the memories they had but his hands started to grip the wheel tighter and tighter as his mind turned on him. His mind turned dark and Joe imagined Frank's face hanging upside down covered in blood after the van had finally stopped rolling down the embankment. Joe's images were not from experience because he couldn't see Frank that day but his guilt was torturing him by showing him what he could have seen.

Joe continued to drive in a distraught and distracted manner and did not notice that at 3AM he had company on the road. The headlights appeared closer and closer but he still didn't notice. He didn't notice anyone behind him until they sped past him and turned sideways blocking his way down the single lane road. He went to brake and do a U-turn but found himself trapped between another vehicle that appeared to have come from thin air.

Joe let out a breath he was holding from the surprise attack. He punched the steering wheel in frustration at himself for not realizing he had been tailed. He turned off the car and unbuckled his seatbelt. With clenched fists, he watched the two black dressed thugs approach his car with automatic weapons.

"Get out of the car," demanded Brute (Joe's nickname for the huge muscle of a man that stood before him).

"Now," instructed Mustache Man (deemed by Joe because he had a large, dark mustache).

Joe's instincts had come to life a little too late but now he was ready to fight as he left the safety of the car. He put his hands up noticing that both guns were aiming for his heart. Part of him was so depressed about losing Frank and feeling guilty for it, he wanted to give Brute or Mustache Man a reason to pull the trigger. Thinking better of it, he didn't attempt anything until he knew he had a clear opportunity. Two funerals would be even worse.

"Don't try anything. We are just here to give you some information," stated Brute.

"We shouldn't because you're the one that screwed up and got your brother killed-" Mustache Man started to say but Joe's anger got the better of him.

Joe lunged at Mustache Man with a tackle but Brute was fast on his feet and whacked Joe on the head with the butt of his gun. Joe rolled off, or was pushed off Mustache Man who got up laughing at Joe's predicament.

The two thugs stood over Joe thinking he was completely unconscious. Before it was lights out, Joe heard Brute say, "No antidote, no brother. What a shame. Now the answer will forever be buried in Frank Hardy's grave."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Poor Joe…his desperate desire to help his brother only provoked his demise…

CHAPTER 9

Joe woke up the next day near the blue sedan a few hours later just as the sun was coming up making the sky look orange and red. He sat up rubbing the back of his throbbing head and looked around. No one in sight. He decided to check the car for any tampering before getting in. Joe ran a shaky hand through his dirty blond hair. He sighed and got in his car to drive home.

Joe arrived home shortly after realizing he didn't even make it that far last night when he decided to take a middle of the night drive. He parked the car and walked through the back door. He was greeted by a very panicked mother and aunt.

"Joe! Where have you been? What happened to you?" asked Laura searching her son for injuries and hugging him close.

"I went for a drive. I couldn't sleep," replied Joe as his mother released him from her grasp. He didn't look into her eyes because he was half lying.

"We were so worried about you Joe! First Frank, now…" started to say Aunt Gertrude. Her voice wavered and she stopped herself in an attempt not to cry.

"I'm sorry to have scared you."

"Honey, what is that on your head? Are you sure nothing happened? You have quite a bruise there."

"I'm fine. Where's Dad?" asked Joe trying to change the subject. He didn't want to tell Laura or his aunt about really happened. It would only convince them to lock him up in his room never to leave again.

"He's in his den. He couldn't sleep either," informed Laura who decided to let the bruise issue go for now. She had to attend to Frank's funeral arrangements and that was going to take all of her strength to do so.

Joe nodded to the ladies and walked into the den. He found his father dozing off in his big leather armchair. When Joe closed the door, Fenton snorted a little and opened his eyes and yanking his head up.

"Sorry to wake you Dad."

"I wasn't sleeping."

Joe smiled because his dad always said that even if he or Frank caught him snoring. "Something happened last night. A few hours ago actually."

Fenton sat straight up in his arm listening to Joe recall the night's events. Fenton rubbed his eyes and ran his hand through his dark hair. _Just like Frank_ thought Joe.

"Joe, I don't know what that means except that we called their bluff and they killed Frank. We know the reports of his injuries being the cause of death are probably not true. Either way, we just have to face the fact that-"

"It's all my fault," finished Joe. Joe slumped in the couch and started counting the grain lines in the coffee table. He couldn't look his father in the eye. Tears started hitting the brown varnished surface as Joe knew that this time one of them lost, for real.

"No Joe," said his father as he sat next to him on the couch and placed a hand on his shoulder. "If there is blame to be dealt it should be to me. I am the one they were after. Clearly they were more willing to teach me a lesson than actually get me. But it's really no one's fault but those murderers who poisoned Frank in the first place." Fenton hoped his youngest son doesn't blame himself. He also hoped that he could do the same.

"I am going to get revenge for Frank. First they try taking my father but then they kill Frank to show us who's boss. Well, I have news for whoever is behind this…YOU WILL PAY!" Joe emphasized his point by punching his fist onto the coffee table disturbing a few magazines and an old coffee cup that was sitting there.

Fenton gripped his son's shoulder pleadingly, "Joe revenge will not bring back your brother."

"I know but I don't care," coldly replied the blond eyed stranger that sat next to Fenton.

Fenton knew his son's temper and sometimes it was better not to push back. "Well I'm not saying revenge is okay but whatever you do, please wait until after the funeral tomorrow. We need to stick together as a family now more than ever."

Joe reluctantly agreed knowing his family would need him there. _The first chance I get, I am going to hunt those murderers down and do what I have to do. For Frank. _Joe's eyes lit up with a fire that burned deeply. He knew that normally he couldn't kill someone but for his brother, he thought he would make an exception.

***

It was the day of the funeral. Even the weather knew it was a dark and dreary day as the dark clouds sprinkled on the people gathered near Frank's grave site. Everyone was dressed in black suits or dresses.

Joe looked around at the many familiar, and some unfamiliar faces that looked haunted, sad, and worn from crying. Of course Callie was there and her parents as well to comfort her. Chief Collig and Con Riley were there as well as Biff, Chet, Tony, and Phil. Joe turned to some more people that were arriving and realized it was the mayor and his daughter. _Frank really touched a lot of people's lives_, thought Joe. A few of the people they had helped on cases were also in the crowd.

Everyone was offering their support to the Hardys; even more so to Joe because everyone knew that he had been close to his big brother. Joe would just nod in appreciation and shake hands but he couldn't find the words.

Earlier than morning when he was putting on his black suit and tie, he couldn't help but wish that his brother was there to tease him and mess up his hair or make fun of him for being vain. No, this time was different and sad. Joe could barely hold back the tears as he passed by his brother's empty room.

Now as he watched the crowd dissipate and it was only his immediate family, he looked at the hole in the ground where his brother's casket was being lowered. He felt an arm slowly snake around him to offer comfort. His dad stood in silence next to him wiping tears from his eyes. Joe thought about saying something but he couldn't muster up the strength to speak.

Laura and Aunt Gertrude each tossed a red rose onto Frank's casket while weeping in their own attempt to say goodbye. Fenton removed his arm from Joe's shoulders and did the same. The only words he could force from his throat were "Goodbye son."

Joe watched his family walk away as he moved closer to say his last goodbyes.

"Frank. I'm so…"quivered Joe's voice as tears started streaming steadfastly down his face and mixing with drizzling rain on the coffin. "Sorry…" Joe couldn't take it anymore and broke down in sobs. He squatted down with his hands on his face trying to shield out the world, and Frank, from seeing his breakdown. A few minutes later, he stood up slowly forcing his lungs to slow down. He wiped some tears from his eyes and made his way to his family's car. Fenton was waiting for him.

Silently the Hardys returned home. Over the next few hours the only sounds in their home were a few sobs coming from different points of the house. Joe paced around unable to eat or sleep. He went upstairs to go to his room, but aimlessly walked into Frank's room and sat on his bed. He looked around the room at Frank's things. A tear rolled down his cheek as he tried to push the memory of burying his brother earlier that afternoon out of his mind.

_It couldn't be,_ thought Joe. _We have been in so many dangerous situations but always managed to get each other out. This time I failed you, Frank. _"I will find who killed you Frank! I will make them pay! I won't fail this time!" cried Joe into the empty space.

A knock on the door broke through his thoughts of revenge. Part of Joe wanted to tell the person to go away but he thought better of it and said to come in instead.

Slowly, Fenton, slipped into the room wearing a similar sad and defeated expression. He sat next to Joe on the bed. He put that same comforting hand on his shoulder but this time Joe shrugged it off.

"It's all your fault Dad! Frank's dead because of you!" Joe's temper got the best of him as he arose from the bed with clenched fists; his sadness turning into pure hatred and anger.

Knowing his son's temper Fenton replied calmly and quietly, "I know Joe. I should have never let you and"-he paused as he said his deceased son's name-"Frank get involved with my work. I am your father and should have protected you." A tear rolled down the always strong detective's face.

Joe softened and sat back down next to his dad realizing he thought he had meant what was said. "I don't really blame you Dad. I just get so mad sometimes. Frank and I are"- he paused-"were more than brothers. We were partners. I didn't have his back. I didn't save him. I was wrong to think those scars meant anything. I tempted the killer. I'm sorry."

Fenton shook his head in disagreement and then wrapped his arms around Joe in a firm embrace and not letting go for a few minutes. The embrace ended and Fenton turned Joe to face him.

Looking into his eyes, he said, "You need to stop blaming yourself Joe. Frank doesn't blame you and neither do I. Your mom is really going to need you right now, Joe. You need to stay out off any cases for awhile. Okay?" Fenton's eyes were pleading with Joe to cooperate.

At first Joe was going to argue but the thought of revenge sparkled in his blue eyes. So he lied to his father and agreed. All the while he knew he was going on a very special case-the case of his brother's killer!

A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing! Only a few more chapters left…


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing! It brings a smile to my face!

CHAPTER 10

_Looking down Joe could see Frank's face covered in funeral make up. His eyes were closed and he looked older than eighteen. A tear fell onto Frank's jacket lapel and suddenly his eyes opened._

"_Joe…why did you let them kill me?" asked Frank even though his mouth didn't move. _

"_I…I…" stammered Joe whose mouth was open, tears were streaming down his face, and he just stared into Frank's dead eyes. _

"_You did this to me. You were wrong. You were DEAD wrong!" shouted Frank._

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Joe as he sat up abruptly in bed sweating.

Fenton raced into the room worried. "Joe, are you okay?" he asked, panting from running up the stairs.

"Not really. I had a bad dream." Joe wiped the tears from his eyes and sweat from his forehead. He swung his legs over and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Again? Son, every night this week you have been having some seriously bad nightmares. Maybe you should talk to someone…" suggested Fenton as he sat down next to Joe.

"No Dad. I'm not going to talk to some shrink. I know why I am having nightmares. It's because my brother, best friend, and partner is dead." He hesitated and added, "because of me."

"Joe, don't think for a minute that this is your fault! We've been over this a few times. The reports said Frank wasn't even poisoned. The killer was bluffing. Frank's injuries did kill him. It was an accident Joe." Fenton's voice trailed off as if he wasn't sure he believed it either.

"Maybe we should check out those reports again or talk to Dr. Graham. Maybe there's something that was missed. I'd like to see it for myself."

"Okay. Get dressed and then you can go check it out. I would go with you but I have to work on something else first. You think you can handle it?" asked Fenton as he got up from the bed and approached the door.

"Yeah. I will let you know if I come up with anything."

Fenton nodded and closed the door behind him.

Joe decided to visit Dr. Graham first since he was the one that initially gave them the good news about Frank and took care of him the majority of the time. Joe approached the nurse's station and smiled at an attractive brunette in her early twenties.

"Hello. I'm looking for Dr. Graham. Could you please page him for me?" asked Joe in his most charming voice.

"Dr. Graham? Sure." The girl smiled back and paged the doctor.

A few minutes later, a brown haired man in his forties appeared at the nurse's desk to greet Joe.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Graham. How may I help you?" asked the tired looking physician as he extended his hand to Joe.

"You're Dr. Graham?" asked Joe, shaking his hand and raising an eyebrow. His mind was searching for the image of the Dr. Graham he met before.

"Yes. Were you expecting someone else?"

"Is there another Dr. Graham on staff here? I've never met you before."

"Nope, just me. I am a pediatrician here."

Joe's mind was reeling at the thought of who the other Dr. Graham really was. _He could be an imposter, _thought Joe_. _

"Well Dr. Graham, I am very sorry to have bothered you. It appears that I was mistaken. Thank you for your time."

"That's alright. I hope you find what you are looking for." With that, the real Dr. Graham nodded and left down the hallway.

Joe contemplated going home or calling his father but his curiosity got the best of him. He went to a nearby waiting area and sat in an uncomfortable brown chair as he let his thoughts take over.

While thinking of where to look next and who the imposter Dr. Graham could have been, Joe's ocean blue eyes looked up and could see a man walking away from him. The man was balding, muscular, and looked strangely familiar even from behind. _Dr. Graham_, thought Joe_. _He got up thinking it was worth testing out his theory. He calmly tailed the mysterious man and followed him to the morgue. Joe peered around a corner and watched the man fitting Dr. Graham's description go in the morgue and then come out a few minutes later with a body on a gurney covered with a blanket.

"I was sent to take this one Willis," said the man Joe was tailing.

"You have to fill out some paperwork. Leave him out there and come back in here for a minute," replied Willis. Joe couldn't see him but could hear him from his hiding spot.

"Fine. Just make it quick," replied the fake Dr. Graham who was dressed as an orderly and not a doctor this time around.

Joe heard the door shut and risked a peek around the corner. Both men had disappeared into the morgue so Joe crept next to the body lying on the gurney. Curiously, he lifted the sheet to reveal the body's face.

_Frank!_ Joe quickly covered the dead man's face back up. He heard footsteps coming and hurried to lift up the sheet near the man's right arm. _There's that mark again._ Joe recovered the cadaver and moved hastily down the hallway. He knew he had to get home to tell his father about his discovery.

Joe reached his van (now fully functional again) and his eyes and face twisted in confusion._ If the man on the gurney looked like Frank and even had that weird birthmark on his arm…then who was buried at Frank's funeral? _

Joe arrived home and barely parked the van in the driveway before rushing to the door and barging into his own home. He looked around and just before he was about to call for his father he noticed a figure sitting in the living room. He or she was crying and their head was cradled in their hands. Joe cautiously walked up to the sobbing figure.

"Callie?" asked Joe surprised to see Frank's girlfriend on the living room couch in hysterics. She raised her eyes to meet his as he sat down next to her on the couch. He put an arm around her to comfort her. Since Frank's death, they were leaning on each other more and more for support.

"Joe…" sobbed Callie. She brought a tissue up to her eyes and tried to wipe them away but they kept coming. She dabbed a few stray tears from her cheeks and looked at Joe with regret.

"Why are you here Callie?" asked Joe. He knew better than to ask if she was okay since no one had been "okay" since his big brother died.

"I just couldn't take it anymore. I had to come here. See Frank's…" started Callie. She paused and looked down at her shaking hands and then back up at Joe. "Joe I feel horrible. We had a fight the day of the accident. Do you remember?"

Joe nodded. He remembered how he teased her about her favorite book and then tried not to notice the little spat she and Frank were having while he waited in the car. He motioned for her to continue.

"I told him I didn't want to see him again, Joe. I told him until he knew he had time for me, I didn't want to see him. How could I have been so selfish? You both just won those medals and there I was complaining that he didn't have enough time for me. I'm so sorry Joe. I loved him so much and he died thinking I was mad at him!" Callie broke into uncontrollable sobs and Joe just held her until she calmed down.

Looking into her eyes and brushing back a piece of fallen hair, he said, "First Frank knew you loved him and he knew you weren't going to stay mad at him. And second," said Joe but then paused, "I think he's alive."

Callie had a look of disbelief and hope as she exclaimed," WHAT? How? Why do you think that?"

Joe signaled for her to keep it down. He didn't want anyone else to get their hopes up. Once she quieted down, he told her what happened at the morgue and about Dr. Graham being a fake. He also reminded her of what the thugs told him when they cornered him on the road.

Callie's sobbing had subsided and a faint smile spread across her lips. "So what does that mean? Where would Frank be?" Callie's questions quivered with a new sense of hope as she waited for Joe's answer.

"Well, I came home to talk about it with my dad but that's when I found you. I don't know yet Cal." He looked her in the eyes and then took her hand to help her get up. "Let's go find my dad."

Callie and Joe were in Fenton's office filling him in about the day's events and trying to make some sense of it. Fenton looked at his son and the young girl with intense eyes.

As he ran a hand through is dark and somewhat graying hair, he said, "Well, if this is part of some game then Frank could be anywhere. Obviously, he's being held against his will. We aren't sure who our enemy is or what they really want. We might even be chasing our tails…"

Sitting on the edge of an overstuffed chair and his elbows resting on his knees, Joe offered, "Dad, what if the mystery villain kidnapped Frank and placed a double in his place? It wouldn't be the first time there was a double of one of us running around. I don't know what they want but they did want us to think Frank was going to die or had died. Maybe it's all part of some sick joke. But if my brother is out there somewhere, we have to find him. I have a feeling we have to do it fast!"


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thank you to everyone is who is reading and reviewing! As always, I am encouraged by your generous and kind words. This chapter is a little shorter, sorry. I also take a few liberties…but that's why it's fiction. Only a few more to go…

CHAPTER 11

The real Frank Hardy was in a small room gagged, and had his hands handcuffed behind his back, and his feet cuffed together. Frank had no idea where he was or how long he had been there because he kept coming in and out of consciousness. All he could remember was going to use the gas station's restroom and getting jumped. He was beginning to lose hope of Joe, or anyone finding him alive. _If Joe's alive…_thought Frank. He didn't know what happened after he was taken. The last thing he remembered was an awful sweet smell. _Chloroform_ thought Frank, having succumbed to the chemical in the past.

A man with large muscles came into view and sideways since Frank was lying on his side. Brute (as Frank also nicknamed him) kicked him hard in the stomach making Frank groan.

"Drink up kid. Time to move," demanded Brute has he forced water down Frank's throat after taking out the gag momentarily. Then Brute hauled Frank to his feet and carried him over his shoulder.

"Where are you taking me," asked Frank in a weak voice.

Brute shifted him on his shoulders as he led him outside. "You'll see. There's someone you might want to meet."

"Joe…" whispered Frank as he was lowered into another dark chamber.

Brute laughed. "Not your brother. He thinks you're dead."

Frank's gag was forced back into his mouth and the words _He thinks you're dead_ swam around his mind before his whole world went dark.

Joe decided to retrace all of the events leading up to Frank's death and disappearance. He walked around the park where the medal ceremony had been, he drove by the accident site, and the road where he was cornered. The voice of the large muscular man rattled through Joe's brain as he drove back to his house empty handed. "Now the answer will forever be buried in Frank Hardy's grave," he said out loud to himself. A thought occurred to Joe as he floored the van all the way home.

Barging through the door yet again, Joe ran to his father's den panting. "Dad! I know where Frank is!"

Fenton started to ask as he got up from his chair but Joe continued. "We need two shovels and a crowbar. Come on!"

At Frank's grave site, Joe and Fenton Hardy arrived with two shovels and a crowbar. Joe paused to read Frank's headstone. _A loving brother, son, and friend _it read. Fenton also had paused to view the monument that marked the death of his first son. He patted Joe on the back for comfort but it startled Joe. Without getting his hopes up, Joe grabbed a shovel.

Soon father and son were hurrying to dig up the dirt surrounding Frank's casket. Luckily, the top layer of sod had not been laid down yet.

Sweating and out of breath, Fenton asked, "Tell me again why we are digging up Frank's grave?"

Joe didn't stop to wipe the sweat from his face as he answered, "Those thugs …what they said. I think they meant it literally. So if dig this up we will either find Frank or we will find the clues leading us to Frank."

Fenton could only nod and raise an eyebrow knowing that disagreeing would not do any good. Silently, the Hardys finished digging and prepared to open the casket with the crowbar. Fenton wore a worried look on his face but Joe was anxious.

With all his might, Joe used the crowbar to pry open the casket. His eyes went to a dark sad blue. The casket was empty!

Joe slammed a fist into the casket in frustration. It closed with a thud.

"On the bright side Joe, your brother could still be alive!" Fenton smiled at the thought. His oldest son might be alive somewhere. _But where,_ he thought.

"I know but we have no clues! I thought we would find _something_ by doing this!"

"Open it up again and let's double check."

Joe pried it back open and felt around the empty coffin. He felt a piece of paper and took it out. It was a map! Joe gave it to his dad while he climbed out of the grave.

As Fenton opened it up and started examining it, Joe asked, "What is the map of?"

"It's a map of Bayport," stated Fenton dumbfounded. Had Frank been under their nose this whole time?

Joe requested a look and at first found it useless. He looked again and at a second glance he noticed a route that had been marked near Barmet Bay. "Do you think this leads to Frank?"

"There's one way to find out. The sun is going down soon. We should hurry." Fenton folded up the map and put it in his pocket now energized with hope that Frank was still alive. He and Joe finished replacing the dirt over the empty casket. Then father and son raced back to the black van. Joe took the wheel while Fenton navigated. While looking at the map, Fenton mentioned to Joe that the route was going to take them to a remote area of the bay.

Approaching the now dark bay area, Joe suggested, "Maybe we should park where we can't be seen approaching. You know, just in case." Both Joe and Fenton weren't quite sure what they would find at the end of their route.

Fenton nodded and added, "Good idea son. We only have some city lights and a few others to guide us but hopefully it will be to our advantage. This is most likely a trap."

"Then we need a plan," said Joe as he guided the black van far enough from their destination so not to be spotted. They hid behind a string of trees. The darkness helped to hide the van as well. Joe shifted the gear into park. Absentmindedly he ran his hand through his hair just like Frank sometimes did. Joe never realized quite how much he looked up to Frank or how much he needed his big brother until he almost lost him. Or he always knew but he took it for granted that Frank would always be there.

"Joe…" said his father's voice breaking into his thoughts.

"Yeah?" asked Joe as they now stood next to each other alongside the van.

"Follow my lead," instructed Fenton. Joe nodded and started following his father through the trees that went along the shoreline of the bay. With a renewed hope, the Hardys approached the marked location slowly and cautiously. As they got closer, they hid behind some trees and bushes. Fenton looked at Joe and then pointed to the six burly men in black; the trademark color of criminals. Each carried a large pistol.

Whispering, Joe asked, "What are they guarding?"

"Looks like a car or something. It's hard to tell."

"I wonder if Frank's in there!" Joe whispered but the hope he had for finding his brother alive clung to every word.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Frank was still bound and in his confined place. He was feeling weak from hunger, thirst, being trapped, and some awful drug they knocked him out with a few times. But now he could hear car doors and low voices. He felt someone bump into his prison and realized he was in the trunk of a car! Scenes kept flooding back and it was starting to make sense. When he was first drugged it wasn't enough and he was fine. Then he was kidnapped at the gas station left wondering if Joe was okay and if they even knew to look for him. When Brute had said they thought he was dead he tried to figure out what happened for them to think that. Frank tried not to think about it. Every idea he came up seemed more and more ridiculous. He was weak, handcuffed, and sore from lying in the same position for too long. This time he wasn't going to be able to escape so unscathed or easily. He had no choice but to wait for help. The waiting was agony.

Joe and his father began to approach the men in black. _This would be one of those times I wish we liked using guns, _thought Joe_. _As they got closer, Joe could hear more of what the men were saying.

"The kid is in the trunk. When they all get here we plug them, put them in the car, and then push it right into the bay," said one man.

Joe noticed that his voice sounded familiar. He remembered it from the hospital and from the morgue. _Dr. Graham, _thought Joe_. So he was involved the whole time!_ Knowing that Frank was in the trunk made Joe feel hopeful but then that became anger quickly. Fenton nodded to indicate he heard that Frank was in the car also.

_Man I wish Frank was here to help fight these thugs. He has a mean karate chop. At least I have Dad._ _Hang on Frank. We're coming!_

Joe knew it was time to make a move. Fenton and Joe signaled to one another that it was time to go and they leapt out of the foliage that had once hid them safely. Joe was poised to strike and caught the nearest guard with a right handed blow to his chin and a left to his stomach. The surprised henchman dropped his gun and fell to the ground. Fenton had managed to fight a guard near him as well. Joe and Fenton both aimed pistols at the remaining four criminals. That did not stop the men from crowding around the two Hardys. However, suddenly they stopped advancing. Father and son looked around to see an average sized man in an all black business suit raise his hand to stall his loyal subjects.

"Well, well… Fenton and Joe Hardy are finally here. Did you enjoy our little scavenger hunt we set up for you?" asked the business man. His eyes danced as a smirk appeared on his face.

"Who are you? Where's my brother?" asked Joe not putting down his gun.

"What do you mean this was a scavenger hunt?" asked Fenton as he leveled his gun at the man who seemed to be in charge.

"So many questions. First, I don't want to be rude and not introduce myself. I'm Lars Jensen. I'm an operative of a run of the mill terrorist group, the Assassins. You may have heard of us?" snickered Lars.

Joe, thinking of Iola burning in the car bomb, clenched his fist and pointed his gun at Lars' snickering face.

Lars laughed. "Boy you won't use that thing if you want to win this hunt."

Joe looked puzzled. "Win? You call this winning?"

"Undoubtedly you would never believe that your beloved brother was dead. You Hardys seem invincible. Anyways, even when you did think he was, we arranged for you to discover otherwise. You also know that this was also a trap but with Frank being the prize, you would risk it to save him. Foolish though because now you will all die. Then I will win the hunt; for revenge. The last things I have to collect are the three dead bodies of the world famous Hardys."

Lars laughed and held his side as if his chuckling were causing him pain.

"Why go through all the trouble?" asked Joe trying to stall for time. He knew what was going to happen next and the gun in his hand was not helping at all.

"Oh Joseph, it would have been so easy to just kill you. But torturing you was so much more fun. We tried to poison Frank during the ceremony but it didn't work enough. I have some rather inept men on my payroll. Thus the first attempt was rather disappointing. So we came up with a new plan. We planned on ruining your family and decided to switch Frank with a double. Then we made you believe you killed your brother by questioning the Frank you saw in the hospital. To tell you the truth, we didn't think you would be that smart. But the look on your face was priceless. Every move was monitored. Every step was calculated. Actually, I'm a little surprised it took you so long. But then again you were dealing with the guilt of causing your own brother's death." Lars laughed again.

"Was there ever an antidote?" asked Fenton disgusted with Lars and seeing Joe's face turn red with anger.

"Stall tactics. I wasn't born yesterday. But since you are only wasting your own time, I will oblige. No, there was never an antidote or poison. The fake Frank actually did die from accident injuries. The doctor you knew was on my payroll and therefore knew his predicament. We had to act quickly but then Joseph here provided me with the perfect reason to help fake Frank along."

Joe clenched his teeth. "How could you?" It was less of a question but Joe was trying everything not to shoot Lars dead right then and there.

"Revenge my dear Joseph. See you, your brother, and father all have created problems for the Assassins. Somehow where ever we are, one of you strolls into view and costs us time and money. It's also a matter of pride. So while you went on your little quest to avenge your brother, it was our revenge that will be complete in the end." Lars motioned to his men to approach Joe and Fenton. "Now no more stalling."

The Assassin henchmen started to guide Joe and Fenton towards the car.

"We're not stupid enough to sit in the car. You'll just push it over," said Joe noticing the burly men coming towards him.

"Fenton, please tell your youngest that he has no choice and neither do you," retorted Mr. Jensen who was growing annoyed with how long everything was taking.

Fenton started to speak but Lars motioned to his men to inch the car closer to the edge of the bay.

"Before you say anything gentlemen, let me remind you that I have the upper hand here. I can let you watch Frank sink into the bay. After he drowns, my men can kill you. So I would think before you do anything," reminded Lars.

Joe tried to stall one more time. "How do we know Frank is even in there?"

Taking Joe's lead, Fenton added, "Why are you doing this anyway? I thought you wanted me in the first place."

"So chatty are we? Well, I guess I can indulge your last request. Joe, your brother is in there handcuffed and gagged." Lars pointed to the trunk of the beige sedan.

He motioned for the masked men nearest the car to open it. The thug opened the trunk and punched Frank causing him to groan loudly. Joe winced at the sound and backed off.

"Satisfied? Fenton, the Assassins do things for many reasons. Let's just say your darling boys have a special place in our hearts; so special in fact that we despise you. You and your offspring interfere with our business and we can't have that anymore. So we arranged for some emotional turmoil and then ultimately delivering you on a silver platter awaiting your demise. We were going to start with you but our plans changed."

Joe noticed the henchman that punched Frank closed the trunk. He had to figure out something and fast.

"Please be kind and get in the car without any more trouble. We can just end this quickly and all go home." He laughed and continued, "Well, not _all _of us." Lars laughed again.

Joe aimed his gun at the guard near the trunk but missed. Mustache Man moved from his position and grabbed Joe, who dropped the gun. Joe struggled with the guard but the burly man landed a lucky right to Joe's stomach and then chin. Joe tasted the coppery taste of blood as he doubled over. He looked to his left and saw his father also fighting with an Assassin. Within minutes, Fenton and Joe had both been overpowered. Brute held a gun at the trunk threatening to shoot Frank if they did not cooperate. The rest of Lars' henchmen trained their weapons on Fenton and Joe as well. Knowing that they had no choice, they allowed the Assassins to lock them in the car, where they were seat belted awaiting their final resting place.

"On behalf of the Assassins, I bid you farewell," smirked Lars as he tauntingly waved at his enemies.

_Apparently the Assassins were holding back _thought Joe as he felt the car being rolled. It made a loud swooshing sound when it hit the numbingly cold water. The impact of the sedan in the normally calm water created ripples along the bay. The moon's light seemed to fade as the beige vehicle sank deeper and deeper into the harsh, murky water.

A/N: The Assassins are one of my favorite villains because they seem to get away with everything. They have access to "top secret" or "highly sophisticated" tools. And in true Hardy fashion, the villain always reveals their plan. Thanks for reading! The end is near…


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

Joe and Fenton held their breaths as Joe frantically used his Swiss Army knife he had in his pocket to cut the seatbelts. Lars had kept the windows open to expedite the drowning process but didn't bother to tie them up.

The Hardys left the car and made their way to the trunk. Frank was inside holding his last breath of air underneath the gag that was still in his mouth. Joe had aimed for the trunk lid lock so it would be easier to open but with the pressure of the water, it was still not budging. _I'm not letting you die Frank _thought Joe as he and his father desperately tried to lift the trunk together putting all of their strength into it. The bitter cold water of the bay bit their bodies as they struggled.

_I'm coming Frank. If I had trusted my initial instincts we would have found you sooner. Just hold on a little longer big brother._ Finally they got the trunk open and Fenton rushed to surface for air. Meanwhile, Joe grabbed Frank and hurried to the surface as well.

Gasping for air, Joe was glad to see his brother. He took deep gulps of evening air but noticed that Frank wasn't breathing and his eyes were closed. Frank was limp in Joe's arms.

"NO!!!!!!!" shouted Joe as memories of Frank's funeral and days in the hospital ran through his mind. With renewed strength, Joe dragged Frank to the shore where his father was waiting and calling for help.

Joe placed Frank on the ground and removed the gag. Skillfully, his dad used a lock pick from his pocket to uncuff Frank's hands and feet. Joe then started CPR and mouth to mouth resuscitation praying with every breath that his brother would come back to him. Frank's lips were a bluish purple color warning Joe that every second counted. Fenton watched as his youngest son pressed hard on his oldest son's chest. The only thing moving voluntarily was the wet strands of brown hair that would move slightly along Frank's brow with every push.

"Come on son," begged Fenton as he knelt next to Joe in desperation and encouragement. Joe looked at his father with worried eyes. Fenton nodded slightly in acknowledgement; Frank wasn't coming to despite several cycles of CPR.

With all of the compressions and the rescue breathing, Joe was starting to feel lightheaded but he forced himself to continue. No help was coming or would be fast enough even though his father had already dialed 9-1-1.

_You are not leaving me again big brother!_

Joe compressed Frank's chest feverishly and gave a final round of rescue breathing. _Finally! _Joe heard coughing. Frank coughed up water and started to breathe. His colorless lips formed a tiny grin as he looked weakly up at Joe and his dad. Frank saw the relief in their eyes and faces before the darkness consumed him as his weakened body gave in.

Joe let himself fall back onto his elbows to regain his strength as he watched his brother's chest rise and fall slowly. Sirens were bellowing in the distance coming closer and closer. Joe did something he had almost forgotten to do; he smiled.

The next morning, in a large stone mansion many miles from Bayport, Lars sat in an expensive silk robe and pajama pants watching the news for word on the death of the Hardys. To his surprise, the news reported a different story. He turned up the volume using the remote and listened.

A pretty red haired woman in her thirties held a microphone as she reported, "The famous private investigator Fenton Hardy and his wife Laura were reunited with their eldest son Frank, last night who was presumed to have been dead. According to our sources, Frank Hardy was kidnapped and his death was faked by his abductors. There is no further information at this time as to who was behind it. However, authorities are saying they are following up on all leads. The Hardy family's statement to the press was simply that it was good to have their son home. No further comment was given. This is Rebecca Robinson WGT News. Back to you Carson."

Angry and full of hatred, the Assassin turned off the television. Lars' eyes slit and his jaw clenched as his fist hit the kitchen table hard. "Damn you Hardys!"

Lars dug out his cell phone from his pants pocket and pressed his speed dial #2. He listened as it rang.

When the other end picked up he said, "I have a little business proposition for you. I think we have a mutual _pest _that needs to be taken care of. Yes, set it up. I want those three dead and buried. Let's give them some time to think they have nothing to worry about. Yeah get their guards down. Then we will see who the fool is."

He hung up and grinned with evil pleasure at the thought of revenge once again. This time it was personal.

Frank woke up in the hospital the next morning hooked up to IVs. Subconsciously he rubbed his sore wrists trying to remove the feeling of the handcuffs. His brown eyes moved towards the window and saw Joe sleeping in a chair at his side.

"Joe," Frank said hoarsely as he tried to wake up his brother. "Joe!"

Joe's eyes fluttered but then were wide awake when he saw Frank's eyes looking back at him. He sprang from the chair and wrapped his arms around Frank in a huge hug.

"Easy Joe," smiled Frank because he missed Joe too. "What happened?"

"Well what do you remember last?" asked Joe, after releasing his hold on Frank.

"Um…we were going for a drive and had to stop for gas." Frank paused trying to remember. "Right! I was jumped in the bathroom by some big thugs," remembered Frank.

"The funny thing about that is I never knew. From my end, you came back out all smiling and then you had a lead foot."

"A double?" Frank asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Apparently. You, well him, got us into a really bad accident. We both ended up in the hospital."

"That would explain why they told me you thought I was dead," realized Frank as he ran a hand through his thick brown hair.

"Well you weren't at first. Lars tried playing a fast one on us. He had doctors and nurses on his payroll and even left a little message to screw with us. The fake doctor said you were getting better. Soon after that Callie found a threatening message that said if Dad didn't give himself up they weren't going to give the antidote to some kind of lethal virus or whatever."

"Callie was here?" whispered Frank.

Joe waved a hand in front of his brother's face. Frank's brown eyes stared off without a blink. "Frank, out of all of that you are most considered that Callie was here?"

"Well it's just that…" his voice trailed off in thought.

"She told me what she said."

"Oh."

"And she's been through a lot so…Wait…you can talk to her later. Don't you want to know what happened next?"

"Sorry. Sure. Go ahead."

Sighing Joe continued, "I found some weird mark on your double's arm and I checked your toe that had the scar but it wasn't there. So that convinced me that it wasn't you."

"You searched me? Or I mean the other me?" grinned Frank slyly.

"Um…yeah. But anyways, we got a call that night and I lost it. I told them it was no deal because we knew it wasn't you. Then the next day…we…" Joe's voice trailed off. Frank wasn't sure if he saw a glimmer of a tear in his eye or not but he silently waited for him to continue. "We found out you died. We were all so devastated that all logic went out the window. I second guessed myself and thought I had been wrong to assume it wasn't really you." Joe looked down at his hands. "We had to bury you Frank."

"Or so you thought." Despite Frank's casual undertone, he looked horrified at the thought of his own death and funeral and how it had affected his friends and family. He didn't know what to say.

"Well it was real to all of us. Everyone was so upset we had a closed casket and never questioned that you were in there even when no one was. I guess in hindsight we should have…" Joe's voice trailed off and he paused for a moment. _If only we had thought to look before_ he thought.

"There was no way for you to know Joe. I'm okay; all that doesn't matter now. What happened after that?" reassured Frank as he motioned Joe to just continue.

Joe appreciated Frank allowing him to end the conversation about the funeral. That day and his nightmare still haunted him a little as a reminder of what could have happened. He continued, "Well, I ended up getting ambushed by the friendly neighborhood henchmen one night and then the ball finally started rolling a little while after that."

"I'm glad you got there when you did. Although from what I heard in the trunk it sounds like they played us all along. When they put me in there Lars came over to talk to me. He said some awful things Joe. Please tell me Lars and his henchmen got caught," responded Frank hopefully.

"No, unfortunately they were all gone before we got out of the car and were trying to save you. Lars is still out there but at least his ego is a little deflated since the Hardys foiled his plans once again!" Joe smiled halfheartedly. He knew dealing with the Assassins would never be over but the fact that the good guys won again would have to do for now.

Frank was about to say something when Callie walked in. She ignored eye contact with Frank first. "Did you sleep here Joe?" she asked nervously tucking a disobeying strand of blond hair behind her ear.

"Yeah. I'm not letting him out of my sight ever again!" Joe laughed and so did Frank and Callie.

"Do you mind leaving him for a few minutes while I talk to him?" asked Callie with sad eyes.

"As long as you don't switch him with his double and pretend to kill him but really have him in a death trap near the bay," half-joked Joe.

Callie looked puzzled not knowing all of the details. Joe continued, "I guess you didn't know all of that. Well, I'm going to get some breakfast and you two lovebirds can chat." Joe nodded to Frank and left.

Frank smiled. "It's good to see you Callie."

Callie sat on the edge of his bed and looked down as if she were memorizing every inch of the off-white bed sheet. Then with teary eyes she looked up and said, "Oh Frank I am so sorry for what I said to you! I can't believe how selfish I was. Then we all thought you were dead…" More tears formed and she couldn't finish the sentence.

Frank took her hand in his and replied, "Don't worry Cal. Besides, you were right. Joe and I spend so much time on cases that I sometimes forget to be a normal teenager, a normal teenager with a beautiful girlfriend. I had a lot of time to think," Frank laughed a little and continued, "I do need to make more time for you. And I will." He kissed her hand and smiled at her.

Callie returned his smile feeling forgiven. They silently embraced for a few moments both not wanting to let go and return to reality. Callie broke her hold on Frank and looked into his deep forgiving eyes. Before she could say anything, Joe walked back in with a tray of food. He had a bagel, two donuts, orange juice, milk, toast, and a small box of cereal.

"That's nice of you to bring us breakfast, Joe," said Callie as she reached for the bagel.

Joe playfully batted her hand away and replied, "This?" He pointed to his tray of food. "This is all for me. Saving Frank makes me hungry!"

Frank, Callie, and Joe all roared with laughter.

THE END

A/N: See? A happy ending! Thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing!!! You all made me smile and grow as a writer! I hope to see you all again for story number 2. It will be much darker. Stay tuned. Til then, HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!


End file.
